


"It's what we do."

by Kojont



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest, Too short to count as anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:33:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kojont/pseuds/Kojont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-series. Light relationship study. ..Well, as light as sibling incest butt-sex can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It's what we do."

They never fucked like the rest of the people, like normal people did. They never talked about it, never said a word before or after. If anyone knew about them, they were smart enough to keep it to themselves. Beyond those moments they were just the red-neck brothers, emotionless assholes, but nothing more.

Merle was always the one to initiate. Nothing was said, just a certain glance at a certain time and both of them were on the same page. After a wash in the evening, being together on the nightwatch or going for a run for supplies. Merle casted the glance and Daryl dropped his crossbow to the ground.

It wasn't like Daryl succumbed. He wanted it too. Maybe in a different way or at a different time, but you couldn't say it was against his will, not really.

They never fucked like people. It was always hasty and painful, something to get out of their system. They fucked like animals, with claws and teeth.

Merle was always on top. That was one thing Daryl wished they could change sometime. But without any communication it was impossible to bring out. Everytime Daryl pushed a little harder, to turn them around, there was a nasty punch waiting for him.

Daryl could take his punches, it wasn't that. It was just easier to go with it. Get it out of the way and move on. So Merle didn't finish him off as often as he would've liked, big deal. They had each other, most of the people couldn't say the same.

 

Merle's hand was cold as it crept under the blankets and on to Daryl's hip. The light sleep Daryl had been in was quickly pushed aside. He took a firm hold of Merle's hand and stopped it.

“Not tonight”, he mumbled quietly, breaking their age-old tradition.

Merle wasn't about to do the same, so he just pulled his hand free and shoved Daryl to his shoulder. Instead of rolling to his stomach, Daryl sat up. “I told you; not tonight.” They kept staring at each other until Merle's lips curled into a smirk.

“You sore?”

“Fuck you”, Daryl spat quietly, even if it was the truth. Merle was far from gentle and they had been at it for several nights in a row. There was a price in that.

The talking was over and Merle sat down to take off his boots. Daryl turned to his other side and closed his eyes, ready to continue sleeping. He was startled by an arm, draped around his body and Merle's breath tickling the back of his neck.

“Good night, li'l bro”, Merle said quietly.

“Night”, Daryl mumbled, just a little too disturbed to fall asleep anytime soon.


End file.
